Help:Table templates
The table templates at this wiki are, quite simply, some of the most annoyingly complex templates EVER. These templates are used to aid in the creation of wikitables on pages where they are needed, like the class series pages. They tend to be comprised of multiple templates; the most complex having no less than 6 individual templates. This page will help you understand how to use these templates. Statistic Shift templates There are eight of these in total, all with very similar syntax. and are for the basic class series, such as the Wind Seer class series. and are for classes available to at least two different elements of Adepts, such as the Samurai class series. Finally, and are used for classes that require an item, and therefore are available to all Adepts, like the Dark Mage class series. There is also a special case, and , that is used with classes available to three elements of Adepts (ie. Ninja class series), but that doesn't come up often. The syntax for each is below. Syntax for and The parameters are explained below: *'class': The name of the class. *'no': The number of Djinn required for this class. Use 0 if none are required. *'elem': The element of the Djinn required for this class. You must use venus, mars, mercury, or jupiter exactly like that. This code is needed to load an image, and will only work for those four values. *'HP': The class's HP shift, in percent. *'PP': The class's PP shift, in percent. *'ATK': The class's attack shift, in percent. *'DEF': The class's defense shift, in percent. *'AGI': The class's agility shift, in percent. *'LCK': The class's luck shift, in percent. Syntax for and } | |(repeat as needed) |} The parameters are explained below: *'adept1, adept2': The elements of the Adepts that can access this class. *'class': The name of the class. *'no1, no2': The number of Djinn required of elements 1 and 2 respectively for this class for the first Adept. Use 0 if none are required. If no1 is 0, then the table will assume that the class is unavailable for this Adept. *'no3, no4': The number of Djinn required of elements 3 and 4 respectively for this class for the second Adept. Use 0 if none are required. If no3 is 0, then the table will assume that the class is unavailable for this Adept. *'elem1, elem2': The element of the Djinn required for this class for the first Adept. You must use venus, mars, mercury, or jupiter exactly like that. This code is needed to load an image, and will only work for those four values. *'elem3, elem4': The element of the Djinn required for this class for the second Adept. *'HP': The class's HP shift, in percent. *'PP': The class's PP shift, in percent. *'ATK': The class's attack shift, in percent. *'DEF': The class's defense shift, in percent. *'AGI': The class's agility shift, in percent. *'LCK': The class's luck shift, in percent. Syntax for and The parameters are explained below: *'class': The name of the class. *'no': The number of Djinn of each element required for this class. Use 0 if none are required. *'HP': The class's HP shift, in percent. *'PP': The class's PP shift, in percent. *'ATK': The class's attack shift, in percent. *'DEF': The class's defense shift, in percent. *'AGI': The class's agility shift, in percent. *'LCK': The class's luck shift, in percent. Bestiary Templates Bestiary templates collect data about monsters in a given area of Weyard and places them in convenient table form. There are three templates used in this table: , , and the special cases and . (And if you want to criticize my choice of using "Besti" as the prefix here instead of "Best", think: do you really want to use the template ?) Syntax The parameters are explained below: *'name': The name of the monster. It becomes a link, which should redirect to it's respective monster line. *'HP': The monster's HP. *'ATK': The monster's attack. *'DEF': The monster's defense. *'AGI': The monster's agility. *'EXP': The amount of experience points you gain upon felling the monster. *'C': The amount of coins you receive upon felling the monster. *'drop': The item it drops, if any. *'link': Where to link to instead of the name of the monster. This parameter is optional. *'img': The image that should appear next to the drop (if it does not automatically appear). This parameter is optional. There is also an optional parameter: if you use the syntax rather than just , the table's title will display "Bestiary of ''(location)", where (location) is whatever you typed in. The and templates function exactly the same way as the template. However, is used for boss enemies, while is used for unique enemies that are not bosses, such as Mimics and Djinn. Shop Templates The most obnoxious of the templates, the Shop Templates can use up to six different templates. They are used to make a table of a certain city's shops and what they sell. The templates used in this process are , , , , , and . Syntax Pay attention, it's a doozy: The parameters: *'item': The name of the item. You can wikilink this as needed. *'class': What class the item is (ie. Long Sword, Ring, etc). There is a lot of coding that has gone into this parameter (thank you, #switch:!), and therefore, this parameter must be singular (except for Gloves and Clothing), and must be capitalized. *'cost': How much it costs. *'effect': What it does, from raising attack or defense to an unleash. Notes on customizing the table Due to the fact that certain towns may not have certain shops or carry artifacts, there are some guidelines you might want to take a look at. First of all, if the town does not sell artifacts of a certain type, why bother adding ? Similarly, if a town does not have a certain shop, don't include that shop. Psynergy templates Psynergy templates are used on the class series pages to provide an overview of the Psynergy that class learns. As such, it contains quite a bit of information. There are two templates used: and . Syntax The parameters: *'l': The level the Psynergy is learned at. *'elem': The Psynergy's element. This parameter must be one of the following: venus, mars, jupiter, mercury, or none. If this parameter isn't added, it will default to none (used for non-elemental Psynergies). *'psy': The name of the Psynergy. *'PP': The PP cost of the Psynergy. *'r': The range of the Psynergy. This parameter must be one of the following: 1, 3, 5, 7, or all. *'pwr': The attack power of the Psynergy. If this is a support or healing Psynergy, leave it blank. *'class' (optional): The lowest class this Psynergy can be learned at, if applicable. *'npsy' (optional): Should a Psynergy change within a class series (eg. Ragnarok to Odyssey), this would be the name of the replacement Psynergy. *'nPP' (req. with '''npsy'): The PP cost of the new Psynergy. *'nr''' (req. with '''npsy'): The range of the new Psynergy. Though this is not ''technically needed, since all the replacement Psynergies have a range of 1, it's included for consistency and in case that should ever change. Value must be 1. *'npwr' (req. with '''npsy'): The attack power of the new Psynergy. *'link''' (optional): What the psynergy's name should link to (instead of the name of the Psynergy). Used to get around disambiguation pages.